This invention relates to a method for commercially cleaning area rugs such as throw rungs and oriental rugs.
There are known methods, systems and apparatuses for commercially cleaning area rugs, but none that teach the effectiveness, convenience, rug protection and low cost made possible by this invention.
An example of a different method and an apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,386, issued to Wilkins on Jun. 12, 1984. With the Wilkins system, rugs are positioned upside down on a conveyor belt and sprayed angularly upward into carpet fiber and downward onto carpet backing with cleaning fluid from a plurality of diversely directed nozzles for dirt removal, rinsing and drying while the rugs are being conveyed across a top of a plurality of successively washing and drying portions of a rectangular tank. Wilkins taught a general-purpose rug-washing system that does not allow sufficient flexibility of professional cleaning techniques required for different types of rugs. Nor does it provide sufficient dry particle removal, washing action, deodorizing, dry cleaning and fabric conditioning for most types of rugs. It has limited effectiveness for some types of rugs and is damaging to others.